


Joham one shots

by CoiraFan124



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiraFan124/pseuds/CoiraFan124
Summary: A bunch of Joham one shots thrown into one series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for future one shots, let me know! x im Tumblr as @casuallyfantastic2001 so just drop one inti my ask box

Graham has never been a morning person, he would wake up and have 2 cups of coffee before feeling up to taking over the world with Joe.

 

"Morning Graham!" Joe walked into the kitchen looking as bright as someone could. He headed over to the coffee filter and began to pour his own coffee."Morning." Graham grumbled with a grumpy little smile directed at Joe, not that Joe could see it with his back turned towards Graham."So what's on the schedule today then?" Joe faced Graham who handed him his newspaper and breakfast.

 

"You've got a couple of meetings in the afternoon discussing investments. Only the usual." Graham mentioned casually over the table. He had his breakfast in front of him with another large cup of coffee in his hand."That's good, how about we go to the pub later then and grab a bit of dinner?" Joe suggested to Graham, who looked at him with a curious gaze in those mysterious eyes of his."What?" Joe shuffled slightly in his seat as Graham seemed to search his body for something."What?" Joe managed to say, his face flushing with embarrassment."Why do you want to go out for dinner?" Graham asked suspiciously.

 

"Can't I just treat my favourite friend to some wining and dining?" Joe spoke with confidence oozing from his tongue."I'm your only friend so it's not that hard to be your favourite." Graham stated bluntly. Joe stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out into a loud laugh. 

 

Graham cracked a small smile at Joe. He was always happy to make Joe smile, it made a warm feeling blossom in his chest, like a ball of fire that omly ignited when Joe smiled or touched him.

 

Joe mamaged to calm down after a couple of minutes of laughter, his stomach hurt from laughing so hard."Graham. You make me laugh!" Joe spluttered out, throwing a large, dashing smile that showed all of his white teeth. Graham smiled back at Joe, seeing the sparkle in his eye."Go on you, finish getting ready for the day." Graham shooed Joe out of the kitchen so that he could tidy up. Joe left with a roll of his eyes

Graham quickly cleaned up the kitchen, throwing the leftover food into the food bin. He cleaned the cups and plates up before putting everything away.

 

He walked into the fitness room and saw Joe running on the treadmill."You've got to start getting ready soon for the meeting, so we can go over the notes." Graham told Joe sternly."Graham, when have I ever messed up a meeting?" Joe asked.

"Well I guess, never but you could this time. Don't tempt fate" Graham chided Joe."Hey, don't you trust me?" Joe pulled out the puppy eyes and practically poured at Graham."You know I do. I just want you to be prepared." Graham softly told Joe, he could never resist those puppy eyes, never have and he doesn't think he ever could. Graham decided to stay and talk with him, going over the important details of the meetings.

 

After an hour, Joe finished exercising and he caught the towel Graham threw his way."Right I'll go and get changed then we can head to the first meeting." Joe nodded his head towards Graham and walked away, heading towards his bedroom. Graham sorted through the files and grabbed the things needed for the meetings.

 

He grabbed the car keys and opened the car, putting everything in the boot before waiting for Joe to come out of the house. 

As soon as Joe was close to the car, Graham opened the back door for Joe."Oh come on Graham, I sit in the front passenger seat." Joe complained."Joe it's not professional if we turn up at the meeting with you in the front seat. Amongst other things that may be considered unprofessional." Graham mentioned to Joe."Graham you do know how to talk to a man." Joe said to Graham and threw him a wink. Graham rolled his eyes and said "just get in Joe."

 

"As you say, sir." Joe mock saluted Graham who shut the door behind Joe and climbed into the drivers seat. He switched the radio over to bluetooth to put on a playlist Joe made for the car one day after he commented on "grahams horrible taste in music". They set off, listening to Can I Get a Witness by SonReal.


	2. "I'll show you how weak I am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the iconic line"I'll show you how weak I am"

Graham and Joe haven't been right for weeks, ever since Joe got involved with Debbie. Now, don't get Graham wrong, Debbie seems like a nice girl, shes just not right for Joe. She doesnt challenge him and make him better, she reminds Graham of when Joe dated another girl called Ava, who just insisted on spending Joe's money. Graham was always rigt about what type of girls Joe should date, Joe always listened in the end.

 

But Joe wasn't listening this time. He was so intent on destroying the Dingles that he hasn't listened to Graham, who tried to ignore the way his heart sank when Joe ignored him. So Graham did what he thought was best, he walked away.

 

He tried to stay away but he couldn't. Graham felt drawn Joe though, like there was a red string around his heart directing him to Joe. He couldn't admit that to anyone though, God knows what they'd say if they thought Graham was lusting over Joe. He was sure that Joe would fire him over it, But he wasn't sure, but don't fool Graham for a blind man, he knew Joe lusted over Graham too, felt his eye rake over his body. It was always gone when a new girl came along for him to sleep with. But Graham wasn't jealous, couldn't afford to be.

 

Which is why he cursed himself as he walked up to the door of Home Farm. He walked in, Joe always insisted he was able to do thst as it was his home too. He saw Joe sitting on the stairs cradling a full beer bottle. Hmmmm it's worse than Graham thought.

 

The conversation was a blur for Graham, all he knew was that one second they were having a polite concersation then Joe said "you must be getting weak in your old age."

 

For some reason, Graham doesn't know, it made him grab Joe roughly and push him against the wall, getting up and close in his personal space before saying harshly "I'll show you how weak I am." 

 

They stared at each other with anger in their eyes as they tired to stare the other down. In the end, Graham won the battle of dominance when Joe squirmed under his gaze and looked down.

Joe dragged his eyes over Graham's body, causing a red hot fire over Graham's whole body. When Joe finally met Graham's eyes again, something inside Graham snapped.

 

He pushed Joe back against the wall and kissed him fiercely. His fingers clutched Joe's jacket desperately as he pressed Joe harder against the wall. Joe clutched Graham's shoulder harder as a low groan erupted from his throat. The sound reconnected Graham to reality and he pulled away, leaving Joe to chase his lips.

 

"Joe...... We can't. You and Debbie..." Graham trailed off, a bit breathless."Screw her." Joe reached towards Graham who took a step back."That is what you would say, isn't it?" Graham shouted at Joe, whos eyes widened with the shock of Graham shouting at him."What the hell does that mean?" Joe wondered, he was shocked at how sad Graham looked.

"You and Debbie are dating. How does it look if you get caught with the butler. God knows what people would say! Think about your reputation." Graham spoke with sadness draining the emotion from his voice as he slumped on the stairs, hands itching to grab Joe's beer. He couldn't believe he let himself do that, how could he have been so stupid! Graham stared at the floor as he hung his head in shame.

 

"Graham, look at me. Please" Joe spoke softly as if he was trying to soothe a baby. Graham scoffed at the mental image. Too caught up in his despair, he failed to notice Joe sitting next to him."Graham.... Please look at me." Joe placed his hand on Graham's knee and he saw Graham shake with oppressed emotion. 

Without warning, Graham shot up and left the house, leaving Joe to contemplate letting Graham go or following him. He grabbed his keys and jacket before heading out in Graham's direction.

 

After a short while of walking, he found Graham at the bridge."Ob thank God! You're ok." Joe approached Graham and stood next to him."Im sorry." Graham softly said, still not looking at Joe. Joe's head snapped back to Graham's face."What do you mean? What are you sorry for?" Joe questioned Graham."For kissing you. I had no right to do that. I was caught up in the heat of the moment. I hope you will be able to forgive me. I don't want our friendship to be ruined by what I did." Graham apologized sincerely, getting ready to leave again.

 

"Graham! Come back here! You don't get to kiss and leave me! If you think I would not follow you, then you're so wrong. I'm willing to walk day and night for to finally look at me!" Joe stormed over to Graham and pulled him around, hands clutching his shoulders so that Graham would look directly at Joe's eyes.

 

"Joe..." Graham began to speak."No you listen to me. Yes, you kissed me but do you see me angry at the fact that you kissed me? The anser is no because I wanted it too! Yes it was in the heat of the moment but I wanted, and was there, as much as you! So for God's sake Graham stay with me." Joe ranted, sincere eyes hoping to convey how much Joe wanted Graham to stay.

 

Joe closed the gap between him and Graham and kissed him passionately, taking control for a moment whilst Graham's brain caught up with what was happening and he began to respond. Graham's hands went to clutch Joe's hair, yanking it back and letting Graham take control.

 

Joe whimpered as he felt Graham control, loving every second he felt Graham's lips press against his own. He felt Graham's leg go between his and pushed against his groin. Letting out a low groan, Joe felt Graham smirk against his lips before they parted due to the lack of oxygen.

 

"Oh....wow Gray, i didn't know you had that in you." Joe said, a bit breathless and he ran his hand through his hair."There's plenty more where that came from." Graham's low voice sent a chill thriugh Joe's bones and he pulled Graham into a quick, rough kiss."Well then take me home and show me." Joe smirked at Graham, who rolled his eyes before dragging him all the way back into Home Farm.

 

As soon as they reached Home Farm, they went straight into the bedroom where they were just an entanglement of limbs and the only noise were their lust filled moans.

 

In the morning, there'll be a few bruises to explain but at that moment neither men cared enough about Debbie to think about an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompt ideas or requests, please just comment or tell me om Tumblr or twitter:
> 
> Twitter - @FaliceInLove
> 
> Tumblr - @casuallyfantastic2001


	3. Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another one from me!

Graham and Joe have a Thing. They don't know what the Thing is, they just know they're better together than apart. Ever since they first met, they've been by each other's side, through Joe's rising business and Graham's alcoholism, they've been through it all and nothing could really separate them. They've blurred the lines of friendships so much that the lines were non-existent.

They thought that nothing could stop then, until she came along. Debbie Dingle.

She came in with her Know-it-all attitude and her thinking she controls everything. Graham had to stop a smirk from growing on his lips, he knew he was in control. He thought that if he showed Joe this business, he'd laugh with Graham about it.

He did. Until he met the girl behind the business. 

Debbie flaming Dingle, came in with her hair as loose as her personality. Graham looked her up before hand, a girlfriend who got arrested for murder, a father whos been in and out in jail so many times he's practically jail famous, so is that mother of hers. Graham had to stop himself from showing Joe this, to know about what type of business partner he's going to spend time with.

So can you imagine his surprise when Joe asks Debbie out? 

Graham is so shocked, he takes a sick day. He's never sick, that's one of the things Joe loves..... really likes about him, how he's always there, sometimes it's Graham's dowmfall others, it's how he rises to the top. Joe told him how he was going to use Debbe as a way to get revenge on Charity

Graham spends all day mulling over why he's so sick to the stomach out Joe courting Debbie. Its a mystery, so instead of mulling over it, he decided to just be there and be happy for Joe.  
He watches Joe play Debbie by the heartstrings, paying for a new car, new house, name it and Joe has probably bought it for debbie. He's even taken her to their special burger place, a little burger van on the side of the road. 

(Joe's POV)  
Now if you think Joe is anything but observant, you are wrong. He's known Graham for years so he is able to tell Graham's mood by his facial expression. He's been upset over something for weeks, since Debbie Dingle came into the picture. But Joe knew that he wouldn't open up if Joe confronted him, so he had to wait. It was killing him inside about what e as wrong with Graham. He thought perhaps Graham was having one of his days where the alcoholic in him was trying to take control. So Joe did what he normally does on these days, plays more chess games with Graham and hudes the booze, he's noticed Graham looking at the empty wine rack with curiosity, leaving Joe with a gut wrenching feeling of dread.

However, it didn't stop Joe from playing with Debbie, instead it made him do it more as a way to control his frustrations, even running doesn't release his frustrations. He paid for Sarah's medical insurance, which was something Graham was severely against the idea. Graham distanced himself even further from Joe then, choosing instead to reside in his room, only coming out for business related things. Joe was missing the times where they'd hang out in front of the tv, talking about everything and anything that comes to their mind, they've come to trust each other so much that they can talk about anything without judgement. Joe loved those moments because he always feels fully relaxed there, with a coffee sitting on the table and Graham next to him, flicking through the channels befire always selecting a film.

Joe revealed to Debbie who he actually was a couple of days ago and still things aren't right with Graham. Truth be told, Joe was missing Graham, with his intense stares that made Joe feel small, the way he takes care of Joe. He's never had someone like Graham in his life. 

He's never told this to Graham, He just assumed that he knew how important he was to Joe. However, lately, he isn't so sure that Graham thinks he's important. Joe hopes he thinks that he's important, he knows how bad it feels to feel unimportant. 

(Some time in the night)

Joe woke up in a cold sweat, the nightmares that have been non-existent for a year, have come back, only this time it was worse. Before, it was always his Father feeling disappointed in him or forgetting him whilst Joe looks on behind a window, but now it was Graham who was forgetting him or being disappointed in him.

Joe got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. He went downstairs to make himself some coffee in order to wake up properly and be able to do some work. He saw a figure sit at the coffee table, a faint flow of a tablet screen revealing graham looking brokenly at the screen, coffee in his hand.

"Hello Graham, couldn't sleep?" How spoke softly into the silent kitchen, his voice still making Graham jump."Yeah, you?" Graham said to Joe, standing up to make his coffee."Nightmare. Its ok, I can grab my own coffee." Joe casually stated, grabbing his own mug and poured the coffee, adding the milk and 2 sugars to it, stirring it absentmindedly.

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Graham, who had at some point snuck up on Joe, resting a hand the crook of his arm."No." Joe snapped tiredly, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his own hair."Fine. I'll be in my room if you need assistance." Graham snapped back gtunpily and walked off, leaving the tablet and coffee cup behind him.

 

Curious at what made Graham look broken, Joe picked up the tablet screen. He nearly dropped it when it was a Real Estates page and another tab of jobs available."No......" Joe whispered to himself, he couldn't believe it, Graham was leaving Emmerdale. Leaving Joe. He needed to know what was going on, this is extreme even by Joe's standards. He vowed to talk to Graham a couple of hours later, but at that moment Joe decided to leave the tablet alomr and go for a run.

 

He put on his running shoes and started jogging lightly, speeding up gradually. He needed to not think for a while and that's what running seems to do.

 

(Grahams POV)

Graham sat on his bed looking silently at the dark grey walls of his bedroom. He couldn't believe that it had come to this. He promised Joe that he's be around but recently he's been struggling to keep that promise. He's not a fool, he's noticed Joe's concerned glances that he's shot at Graham when he thought Graham wasn't looking.

 

So Graham decided to do what he told himself he'd never do. He's going to quit his job and move to America. His resignation letter sat on his desk, burning a metaphorical hole into Graham's eyes as he glanced at it in despair.

He sighed heavily and got up, putting the envelope in the pocket of his suit jacket. He was going to give it to Joe today as well as a list of potential candidates for his role.

He walked down the stairs and knocked on the office door, coming in when Joe said to."I am doing the courtesy of handing you a resignation letter." Graham placed the letter on Joe's desk, barely glancing at Joe knowing he'd take it all back."Gray......why?" Joe sounded as broken as Graham felt."Because I can't fulfill my duties properly anymore." Graham said in that cold tone Joe has always heard directed at other people but not him, his heart sank because of it.

 

"Quit the lies Graham, tell me the truth." Joe stood and stalked over to where Graham stood in shock."I am not lying that is the truth." Graham made to leave through the door but a hand shutting prevented him from leaving.

 

He looked back at where arm led and he saw a flustered Joe looking at him with so many emotions dancing in his eyes that Graham couldn't tell what was there."Joe, let me leave." Graham uttered darkly."No. Not until you tell me what's the matter of you." Joe told him firmly.

"Joe-"

"Graham. Stop lying." Joe put both hands on Graham's shoulders and it made them look into each other's eyes. The tension between them was palpable and Graham pulled away before he could do anything about it."Just leave me alone Joe." Graham snapped.

 

"Well I'm not letting you leave until you tell me why you're moving to America! Yes i saw the houses! Why do you want to leave? Leave this? Leave me?" Joe held onto Graham's sleeve and shot a begging look to Graham.

"I don't want to but I have to." Graham tiredly told Joe, who shook his head in disbelief."Stop lying to me!  You told me you never would leave!" Joe shouted at Graham."Tell me why i should Joe! There's practically nothing here for me." Graham snapped back.

 

"Me."

"What?" Everything was at a standstill whilst Graham stared at Joe in shock.

 

"You'll always have me. I love you." Joe finally admitted those buried feelings that he's pushed down far in his heart. 

 

"What?" Graham asked, needing how to tell him again. Joe crossed his arms defensively, saying "you already know what I said."

 

"Joe....." Graham trailed off. Joe looked back at Graham and looked down at looking at him."I know what you're going to say. So I'll let you go if that's what you want. You can forget emmerdale, forget everything that's happened. Forget me." Joe told him sadly and he walked to the door, walking past a shocked Graham, who grabbed his arm. Joe stopped and turned back to Graham."If you don't mean it, don't say it." Joe whispered as Graham brought himself closer."I love you too." Graham whispered as their faces got closer

They closed their eyes amd their lips connected. It was a simple, but sweet kiss. Kissing Graham was different to what Joe thought it would be. It was soft and slow, not rough and fast like Joe thought. 

They savoured the kiss as long as possible before the damn thing called Oxygen was greatly needed.

 

Joe put his forehead on Graham's and they breathed in each other."That was...." Joe said breathlessly."Have i rendered Joe Tate speechless" Graham smirked gently and Joe kissed him again before pulling away quickly, leaving Graham to chase his lips.

 

"Are you going to stay?" Joe whispered as he held Graham's hand."How could I leave someone as beautiful as you?" Graham smiled at Joe."Good. Cause I wouldn't let you sneak away from me that easily." Joe told him in a joking tone.

"Oh?" Graham whistled as he started pullimg Joe upstairs into the direction of his bedroom."Nope, not until I've shown you what I can do." Joe said mischievously and with a wink.

 

With that Joe shut the door with his foot.


End file.
